Magnetic cores for inductors and transformers are often constructed from two core components which are abutted together to form the desired unitary magnetic structure having a closed flux path. The two core components are normally secured together with a mechanical clamp that grips the two components together in the desired manner. In a conventional construction utilizing two "E" configured cores; the ends of the core protuberances are held in abutting relationship with each other by securing them together with a metallic frame and a spring-biased clip apparatus. An alternative method of securing the two core components together utilizes glue in the gap where the two components abut together. This second method may be supplementary to the first method described and both methods may be used in one construction. It has been found that magnetic cores made by the first method of construction are susceptible to vibration damage which may alter a critical air gap dimension and in addition it is a relatively costly construction method. Furthermore, the metallic frame and clip may provide spurious flux paths and degrade the core's magnetic performance. The use of glue has also been found to be unsatisfactory because it is dimensionally unstable during construction and stresses adjacent laminations and alters the air gap dimension.